


Sunshine

by Iorhael



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: Clay wants Jason to stop calling him Sunshine.
Relationships: Jason Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Sunshine

“Stop calling me that.”

“Huh, what? Wait. What?” Jason was flabbergasted. Here they were snuggling into each other on the couch in front of TV, enjoying nachos dipped into guacamole, and no one was calling the other one anything. In fact, no one was talking at all.

“Sunshine,” explained Clay. “Stop calling me Sunshine.”

“When have I ever done that?”

Clay turned a bit and hit Jason’s arm playfully. “Like, all the time?” he said in the tone that clearly meant: _Duh?_

Jason chuckled. “All right, all right. The real question will be: why should I stop calling you Sunshine when you really are the sunshine in my life.”

“… in my life,” Clay said together with Jason. He’d known that the boyfriend of his was going to say that for Jason always said it anytime the issue of sunshine came up.

Jason raised his hands. “Fine. The truth is I call you sunshine because you remind me of…”

If Jason dared say his wife, Clay would beat him up. He would never want to replace Alana. Ever.

“… my late sister, Charlene,” Jason continued. He’d never realize the turmoil in Clay's heart.

Clay stared blankly. _Huh?_

“Charlene was my little sister. Her long hair was bright blonde like yours and she was just this lively, cheerful gorgeous girl. She lit up a room every time she walked into it.”

“I’m not lively or cheerful…” Clay said, deadpanned.

“Maybe not.” Jason giggled. “But when I saw you step into the interview room when you were applying to be a Bravo team member, you certainly did light up the room with your eagerness, high spirits, and, ahem, your blond hair.”

“Jason, you were still married!”

“So what? I just thought you were gorgeous. I never guessed you’d end up being with me.”

Clay felt his cheeks burn.

“But you have to know this. I’m not your sister and I will never have her special place in your heart.”

“Damn right you’re not my sister.” Jason ruffled Clay’s locks and pressed their lips together. “And I thank God for that.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Jason has a sister or not. Charlene is an original character.


End file.
